Beautiful Hazel Eyes (One Shot)
by AnAngelsWriter15
Summary: Lily hates him. Everything about him. Those hazel eyes he's always winking at her with. Those square glasses that capture his eyes. That messy stupid hair of his. Honestly, who does he think he is? Follow Lily's growing love for James and his beautiful hazel eyes. I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters!


Hazel eyes.

There was nothing special about them! They were just stupid brown eyes on his stupid handsome ugly face.

"You know you like them." Marlene laughed, leaning back against the headrest.

"Like what?" Lily asked, snapping back into reality.

"His eyes, silly! You've been muttering about James Potter for hours now. Honestly, just go tell him you'd like to go out with him already!" Marlene rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow into Lily's face.

"I don't want to go out with him! He's a stupid arrogant toe rag that cares for nobody but himself! Yeah sure, he might be really sweet to his friends, but when's the last time he actually asked me something other than how his hair looks? He doesn't even ask me to go out with him! He demands it! Like he expects it or something! What the bloody hell is wrong with him? Thinking he can just ruin my day by asking me out-"

"Lily, he hasn't asked you out all semester." Mary called from her bed, painting her nails for her date with that Ravenclaw tonight.

Lily blinked, slowly coming back into reality. It was their 7th year, 2 weeks in….James Potter hadn't talked to her at all. He gave her smiles, polite ones, he hadn't even asked her for so much as a quill…

"You hate it don't you?" Marlene grinned widely. "You're falling for him and you completely hate it!"

"Shut up, Marlene! I don't like him! I'm not falling for him!" Lily huffed, falling back on Marlene's bed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Then go back to your Heads dorm!" Emmeline giggled, smiling at how frustrated Lily seemed to be.

"I-I can't…I told you…he has those stupid boys over." Lily muttered, trying to come up with the latest excuse as to why she can't be in the same room as Potter.

"Noo, you said that you wanted to do homework and he was practicing spells really loudly." Mary smirked, looking at her friend.

"Who cares _why_ I'm not there! I just don't want to be there!" Lily practically shouted, enraged by everything. Everyone knew she was going to end up falling for James. For those stupid hazel eyes. But she refused, Lily Evans was always right!

"Why don't you at least talk to him? You know as friends? Since he isn't hitting on you anymore, at least you guys can be friends." Marlene suggested.

Lily sighed, deciding it was time to buck up and become friends with Potter.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid hazel eyes!_

"Wait wait wait wait…hold up." Marlene stared at Lily with wide eyes, interrupting Lily's actions of banging her head into the wall. "You… Lily Evans, you _kissed_ James Potter?" Marlene squealed, as if this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Shut up!" Lily groaned, her lips still tingling.

"You just left him there. In the hospital wing. Almost dead. But you kissed him?!" Mary squeaked, giggling uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean to! He fell off his broom and I tried to stop him but the spell wasn't strong enough so when he hit the field, I ran out to him to check on him. I brought him to the hospital wing but he kept telling me he's 'felt worse'. I felt terrible! He was only up there trying to show off new moves to me!" Lily complained, guilt burying itself deep in her stomach.

"But you kissed him! Why did you kiss him?" Mary urged her on, nudging Lily's leg.

"I just…I looked at him…and…and…" Lily stammered, trying to remember what had been going through her mind. _He stared at her…those beautiful hazel eyes…his square glasses crooked on his nose. "I'm alright, Lily, really. This isn't as bad as you think!" He insists, giving her a weak smile. "Shut up, James, you're crazy hurt! You'll have to stay here all night…" Lily groans, feeling horrible. She looked up at his eyes again as he laid there in the hospital bed. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips…he was so handsome…and that smile…a genuine smile…not a smirk or a scoff…a smile. Lily leaned down and placed her lips right on his, kissing him gently. After a moment of complete nothing, Lily felt him start to his her back, his hand creeping up her shoulder and touching the back of her head, pulling her closer._

_She heard Madame Pomfrey cough awkwardly and Lily pulled away, flushed almost as red as her hair. _

_"S-Sorry!" She calls, and rushed down the Hospital Wing, rushing down to the girls. His lips…the kiss…the sparks…. It was so cheesy but so … so right. So perfect…_

_Perfect like those hazel eyes._

_Those hazel eyes had bought her time. Those hazel eyes had tried to save her_

She tried her best to run but she knew her time was almost up. She screamed, feeling the impact of the door being blown off it's hinges by one of the greatest wizards ever.

"Please!" She begged. "Kill me, not Harry!" She had said…but at the moment she couldn't even remember what she was fighting for anymore. Her last thought was of Harry, the little child she was holding in her arms before she heard her death sentence… _**avada kadevra.**_

Then…all she could hope to see again were those Beautiful. Hazel. Eyes.


End file.
